


Not Quite A Midnight Feast

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin bakes when she's upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite A Midnight Feast

**Author's Note:**

> One Million Words 100 in 100 prompt "late night baking"

When he wakes up alone, Joe knows where Caitlin is before he even takes a breath. Sighing, he pulls on a t-shirt and sweatpants before heading downstairs. In the kitchen, Caitlin is rolling out pastry. 

"Is that peach cobbler?" he asks. 

"Grandma Esther's recipe." 

His stomach growls. "What's in the oven?" 

"Breakfast muffins." One glance tells him there's enough for the whole station. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he kisses her neck. 

"Iris will come around," he says because Caitlin bakes when she's upset. 

She nods, smile brittle, eyes doubtful. "I know." 

He sits down and keeps her company.


End file.
